Diversion valve fluid couplings are well known in the art and are utilized for many diverse fluid handling applications and flow control systems ranging from shower plumbing systems, faucet and rinsing applications, as well as flow-rate dependent systems and the like, for both industrial and consumer applications. Generally, these systems utilize a single inlet port from which fluid flow can be diverted to alternate outlet ports, depending upon the desired end use. One of the applications, among others, for the diversion valve fluid couplings of the present invention, for example, is in the field of carpet cleaning machines. Such machines normally have two operating modes, namely normal operation during which the cleaning solution travels down to the main cleaning head where it is sprayed into the carpet in a known manner, and attachment operation where the cleaning solution is supplied to hand-held attachments for cleaning furniture upholstery, stairs, and the like.
When the hand-held attachments are utilized, the cleaning solution is supplied to the attachment via a standard quick disconnect coupling. Thus, on current machines of this type, the user must first disconnect the quick disconnect coupling that supplies the cleaning solution to the main carpet cleaning head, during normal operation, and then reconnect the same quick disconnect coupling to the hand-held attachment. When switching back to normal operation, the previous procedure must be reversed, i.e., the user must first disconnect the quick disconnect coupling from the hand-held attachment and then, secondly remember to again reconnect the quick disconnect coupling to the main cleaning head. This can, at times, be perplexing to the non-technical user.
The several embodiments of the present invention greatly simplify this process for the end user/consumer who now only has to connect the fluid line for the hand-held attachment, via the quick disconnect coupling. The diverter valve will automatically shut off the fluid flow to the main cleaning head and divert same to the hand-held attachment. Upon completion of the work with the hand-held attachment, the user simply disconnects the fluid line for the hand-held attachment, via the quick disconnect coupling, and the diverter valve automatically returns the fluid flow to the main cleaning head, thereby returning the machine to normal operation status.
The patent literature includes a large number of diverter valve constructions and the patents listed below are merely representative of the prior art and are listed in chronological order as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,054 to Mellan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,670 to Yedidiah; U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,290 to Peters et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,646 to Yang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,333 to Raines; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,548 to Mueller et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,397 to Schultz et al. Two of these constructions will be discussed in more detail as follows:
Turning first to U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,054 to Mellan, this construction uses a single piece diverter valve construction, whereas the current invention utilizes a diverter valve assembly having operatively interconnected actuating and opposing valve assemblies. The single '054 valve forms both the port seal when the nipple is not connected, and then also forms the diversion seal (closing off the flow to the shower head) when the nipple is connected. The diverter valve assembly used in the present invention uses one valve to form the port seal and the other valve to form the diversion seal. In addition, the '054 valve is constructed of a rigid core having an elastomer material molded around this core to provide a sealing means. The present invention utilizes two operatively interconnected valve assemblies, with the first valve assembly being rigidly constructed and having an elastomer seal on one end. This elastomer seal seals against a valve seat that is diverting the flow from one outlet port to another outlet port. The second valve assembly is rigidly constructed without an elastomer seal but rather seals against a static elastomer seal retained in the body of the housing, with this second valve assembly forming the port seal. One of the essential parameters for the application of the diverter valve fluid couplings of the present invention is that they work with a variety of standard industrial pneumatic nipple geometries. Since manufacturers that will utilize the diverter valve fluid couplings of this invention already have multitudes of equipment out in the field that utilize such standard industrial nipples, it was therefore essential that the diverter valve fluid couplings of this invention accommodate the noted nipple geometries in their functions. In contrast thereto, the prior art '054 construction requires the use of a special nose geometry to act against a second biasing spring located within the single piece diverter valve.
Turning now to prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,548 to Mueller et al., the diverter valve thereof, in all drawing figures, is of a single piece construction. The diverter valve assembly of the present invention is comprised of operatively interconnected valve assemblies, each assembly performing a different sealing function. The '548 valve seals in an ID/OD fashion in both positions, whereas in the present invention sealing is accomplished via a seal being spring biased against a valve seat, this being the case in both valve assemblies. ID/OD sealing methods, such as used in the '548 construction, tend to result in valves that stick when held in one position for extended periods of time. Thus, this prior art valve may stick in the open position when the nipple is disconnected. The diversion valve fluid couplings of the present invention, e.g., the construction depicted in FIGS. 2, 2a, 2b, 2c thereof, seal against a valve seat or are butted up against a seal, and thus are not likely to stick when left in one position for an extended period of time.
None of the constructions, set forth in the noted prior art patents, utilize movable diverter valve assemblies having the operatively interconnected activating and opposing valves of the present invention.